The present invention relates to an improved handling device for driving, immersing/removing and rotating motor vehicle, truck cabin, van and metal article vessel bodyworks into/from processing basins.
The device according to the invention has been specifically designed, in particular, for driving motor vehicle bodyworks, for subjecting said motor vehicle bodyworks to any desired processing operations.
As is known, bodyworks of motor vehicles in general must be subjected to several processing operations, comprising pre-processing steps, cataphoresis steps, and yet other operating steps for applying sealing materials, masks and PVC finishing elements.
During the above mentioned processing operations, each bodywork, including a related handling skid, must be loaded on the so-called “arch” assemblies on roller tables, to be coupled to a swinging table of the processing device.
In particular, the latter can be driven by a driving chain, provided with a plurality of latching assemblies distributed with a desired pitch along the driving chain.
Thus, by using one or two suitable driving or carrying chains, it is possible to entrain a plurality of processing devices of the above mentioned type, which are held either with a fixed or a variable pitch.